Vanellope von Schweetz (a.k.a. Pippi Longstocking)
Stephen Druschke's Films' movie-spoof of Pippi Longstocking (1997). It appeared on YouTube 11/15/17 to celebrate the 20th Anniversary. Cast: *Pippi Longstocking - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. Nilsson - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Tommy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Annika - Penny (The Rescuers) *Mrs. Prysselius - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Thunder-Karlsson - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Bloom - King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) *Captain Longstocking - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Fridolf - Aladdin *Constable Kling - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Constable Klang - Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mrs. Kling - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Mrs. Klang - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Mrs. Settergren - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Settergren - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Ringmaster - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Adolph - Wreck-It Ralph *Teacher - Mrs. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) Footage *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Pocahontas (1995) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Dumbo (1941) *Peter Pan (1953) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) Scenes: # Vanellope von Schweetz part 1 - Main Title/“There’s Magic Everywhere” # Vanellope von Schweetz part 2 - A Storm at Sea/King Triton Went Over Board # Vanellope von Schweetz part 3 - ‘I Can Take Care of Myself’/“Hey-Ho, I’m Vanellope” # Vanellope von Schweetz part 4 - Enter Cody and Penny/At Vanellope’s Home # Vanellope von Schweetz part 5 - Cody and Penny Meets Vanellope/“Recipe for Life” # Vanellope von Schweetz part 6 - Vanellope and Madame Medusa’s Conversation # Vanellope von Schweetz part 7 - “A Bowler and A New Gold Tooth”/Madame Medusa’s Report # Vanellope von Schweetz part 8 - A Rainy Day at Villa Villekulla # Vanellope von Schweetz part 9 - Vanellope at School/“Pluttifikation” # Vanellope von Schweetz part 10 - A Circus Came to Town # Vanellope von Schweetz part 11 - Vanellope at Ariel’s Tea Party # Vanellope von Schweetz part 12 - Vanellope Misses Her Father/Mr. Snoops and King Candy Escapes # Vanellope von Schweetz part 13 - Counting Money/Vanellope Meets Mr. Snoops and King Candy # Vanellope von Schweetz part 14 - Constable Doc and Constable Happy’s Job # Vanellope von Schweetz part 15 - Vanellope Tries to Dance The Scottish # Vanellope von Schweetz part 16 - Mr. Snoops and King Candy Visits Again/Dancing to The Scottish # Vanellope von Schweetz part 17 - A Spink Trap # Vanellope von Schweetz part 18 - At the Circus/Vanellope Versus Wreck-It Ralph # Vanellope von Schweetz part 19 - The Road Chase # Vanellope von Schweetz part 20 - ‘You Had Your Last Lock’/King Triton Returns # Vanellope von Schweetz part 21 - Vanellope Decides to Stay in Villa Villekulla # Vanellope von Schweetz part 22 - End Credits Category:Pippi Longstocking Movie-Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Movies Spoofs